50 curiosidades de mis series de javishadowsilver
(aun no lo sacare es que tenia que hacer algo pero ya veo que todo esta bien)pd:varios vna hacer de capitulos que llevo hasta ahora 1-los nombre de los caballeros de oro conforme su nación tiene un significado garasu(japones ) cristal corne(frances) cuerno vyshe( ruso y medio alemán) mayor en ruso weniger(el hermano de vyshe)(ruso y medio alemán) menor en alemán sage ( griego y medio ingles) sabio astrafi( griego) relampago ligth( estado estadounidense) luz ryu (chino pero de padre japones) dragon perla (latinoamericana) perla aicos (griego) aqui no tuve idea capra ( italiano) cabra led (ruso) hielo pingkeu (coreana) rosa 2- los nombres de los 2 caballeros de géminis hacen referencia a su nacimiento vyshe(mayor) y weniger(menor) 3- perla estaba basada en perla de steven universe 4- originalmente tenia planeado que la historia serie de shun de fénix se iba llamar saint shun las nuevas llamas del fenix y solo june ryu y garnet ivan a salir 5- cuando cree a connor de águila estaba jugando assasins creed 3 y por eso el personaje se llama connor 6-oceans de pegaso esta basada en un gran amigo mio con el mismo nombre oceans 7- mi caballero favorito de mi serie no es javi es shun 8- soy gran fanático de saint seiya pero también de dragon ball por eso en un capitulo shun y javi están viendo dragon ball z 9-lala la caballera de pantera esta basada en lala gonzales de school rumble uno de mis animes de comedia favorito 10- las fuerzas especiales del santuario estan basadas en 2 cosas 1: en las fuerzas especiales ginyu de dbz y en los animatronicos de five nigths at freddys fred de oso-freddy fazbear y ginyu bonbon de conejo- toy bunney(bonbon) y jeice fox de zerro- foxy y recoome toychi de alcon- toy chica y burter b.b. de serpeinte- ballon boy y guldo 11- cuando cree saint javi el primer caballero que pensé fue en sage de cancer el villano principal 12-tenia planeado matar originalmente a shun pero eso me dolería mucho asi que lo quite 13-en el capitulo especial de vaciones hice referencia a una de las series de este wiki que me ha gustado leer la batalla del tartaro ahora otras de mi series que es javi the hedgehog 14- cuando cree javi the hedgehog pensé en dbz porque queria que javi the hedgehog fuera como db y dbz que tuviera esa magia que tiene dbz 15- javi el protagonista originalmete iva ser como el primer sonic solo iva a poder correr y no iva a hablar 16- junn the hedgehog mejor amiga de javi the hedgehog esta basada en una amiga mia que me apoyado mucho es mis historias antiguas con el mismo nombre junn 17- jack the hawk maestro por un tiempo de javi y junn esta basado en 2 personajes picoro de dbz y kakashi de naruto 18- el nombre original de javi iva ser dante 19: soy fanatico al super sentai en un capitulo el hijo de javi jarin y el hijo de riku rival de javi tidus están viendo a los choujin sentai jetman uno de mis escuadrones favoritos 20: jarin y tidus estan basados en goten y trunks 21-sammex the bio-echinad su nombre al revés es xemmas nombre del villano de kingdom heats pasemos al siguiente que es toph the wolf la continuidad de javi the hedgehog 22-toph the wolf esta basada en toph de avatar a exception de toph de wolf no es ciega 23- toph es la hija única de jarin el hijo de javi 24-scoot the fox ,kim the fox y ramona the hedgehod estan basados en scoot pilgrim y,kim y ramona 25- en un capitulo toph se pone audífonos para escuchar una canción y esa canción es highway to the hell ya que esa es una de mis canciones favoritas 26-mudkip es mi pokemon favorito y es por eso que javi y toph tiene uno fueron pocas de toph de wolf ahora pasemos a otra que the legend of javi 27- azog el rey de los demonios esta basado en al ultima forma bankai de ichigo 28- en un capitulo azog habla con su hermano mayor y el dice porquien me tomas una chica pony haciendo referencia a mlp equestria girls 29- originalmente javi iva ser el nieto de link pero decidí que mejor que el tendría dentro el alma de link 30- ryuk es el mismo ryuk de death note 31- la espada que javi porta es camino al alba la espada de riku en kingdom hearts 2 en adelante 32- cuando javi dice que ve al padre de elsa desde el 12 de mayo de hace 7 años atras el 12 de mayo hace referencia que ese dia yo cumplo años otras cortas ahora volvemos con saint javi 33- los caballeros prehistóricos estan zack y cilan sus nombre vienen de personajes zack de zack el power ranger negro de los mithgny morphin y cilan de pokemon 34- garnet esta basada en garnet de steven universe ya que esa serie es mi favorita 35-iva ver un sexto hombre en las fuerzas especiales del santuario pero al final lo quite 36- yamu de calamar y spovich de tiburon cierra estan basados en yamu y spopovich de dbz 37- connor iva ser tuerto pero al final lo quite 38- la chaqueta de javi esta basada en la chaqueta de gai ikari gokai silver ya que gai ikari es mi sentai favorito 39- .las armaduras de shun connor,oceans y tochi ivan a tener alas 40- bruce de vampiro esta basado en bruce wayne o mas bien conocido como batman ya que batman es mi heroe de dc favorito 41- hasta ahora hay 2 mujeres que persiguen a javi lala y bonbon 42- fred de oso es el bisnieto de geki de oso 43- el nombre del restaurante las gemeleas dragon refiere 2 coasa 1- a saphiro a ruby y a su maestro ryu y la 2- al juego doble dragon 44-la armadura de heidi iva tener un cuerno en el casco 45- las armaduras de javi y june ivan a tener garras ocultas 46- el padre de javi era un caballero de sagitario era el antiguo sagitario antes que aicos 47- lazuli esta basada en lapiz lazuli de steven unise 48- garasu y ligth son los mas sabios de de los caballeros de oro y perla es la mas poderosa porque entreno para cuidar a javi 49- ryu de libra esta basado en 2 personajes dokho de libra y ryu de street figther y 50 esta es una curiosidad mia a todos mis personajes les pongo javi porque siempre quise ser como mis historias un gran heroe salvador Categoría:Curiosidades